disney_offspring_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
First Day of School
Chapter 1: Bullies Clarity couldn't contain her excitement as her and her Father walked towards the entrance of the Disney Academy. There was Mickey Mouse greeting all the people,and animals that had showed up for their first day of school. When it was Clarity's turn to shake hands with Mickey and introduce herself, she disappeared and reappeared right in front of Mickey which made him jump backwards. "Sorry" Clarity giggled "Couldn't help myself." "Now Clarity..." Cheshire said as he walked up, "Don't get yourself in trouble when you haven't even entered the school." Cheshire turned to Mickey and smiled. "Hello Mickey, how are you doing?" "I'm great thanks for asking," Mickey glanced at Clarity and back to Cheshire "I thought ummm Maddie took umm all..." "That's my business, not yours!" Cheshire snarled then relaxed "I'm sorry it just that..." "No it's my fault I shouldnt have asked." Mickey smiled shaking Cheshire's paw and stepping aside so they could enter. Clarity glanced at her Father and then back at the gate. "What was that about?" Clarity asked poking her Father's shoulder over and over again. "Nothing just about an old friend..." Cheshire mumbled and sped up avoiding Clarity's gaze. Clarity new her Father was lying but didn't push the subject and jumped around like a kitten. Clarity looked at everything and everyone. She saw Hunter Wilde,Asha,and even Princess Bethany. Clarity couldn't help it and giggled as she popped up in front of her classroom door and startled Yznyr. "Sorry!" Clarity called as she entered the classroom as Yznyr ran down the hall. Clarity smiled and glanced around the classroom in awe. Children were talking and messing around the classroom while a frantic teacher ran around trying to calm them down. The teacher glanced at Clarity and smiled. "Hello you must be Cheshires girl,please find your seat." The Teacher said as she chased after a young boy. Clarity giggled and poofed right next to her desk. "Guess I'm sitting here." Clarity said as she was about to take her seat when she noticed two boys talking to a girl dog in the back of the classroom. Clarity stood up and disappeared slowing creeping up on the three. "What's a mutt like you doing at a school like this!" The blonde boy laughed pushing the dog. "Yea!" Said the black haired kid. Laughing as his friend pushed the dog. The dog growled at the blonde boy defending herself "Don't act like that Fang! Your a halfling to!" The blonde boy know as Fang glared into the dogs eyes and pushed her again. "Never compare me to your kind again!" Fang snarled as fangs started growing out of his mouth. Clarity leaped in front of the dog and looked at Fang innocently. "Now what is going on here?" Clarity giggled as Fang gave her a strange face. "None of your business Kitty Kat!" Snapped Fang. "It's actually pronounced Kitty Cat,so next time you try to insult someone do it right." Clarity smiled at both boys and poked them on the nose. Fang's eyes flashed with anger as he lunged for Clarity,but nothing was there. "Where are you!" Snarled Fang looking right at his partner,who shook his head bewilderd. "Umm right here,silly Sharky." Clarity said laughing as she pushed Fang into the black haired boy. Once Fang regained his footing he turned and lunged once more at yet nothing. Clarity giggled as she quickly ended the fight exhausting the two bullies. "This isn't over!" Fang threatend walking back over to his desk with a huff. Clarity glanced at the black haired boy who also ran off. Clarity gave a nod of satisfaction and turned to the dog. "You okay?" Clarity asked helping the dog to her paws. "Yea,thanks." The dog said brushing some dirt off. "You know you just made two enemies right?" The dog asked gesturing at the boys who where whispering to one another. "Oh,doesn't bother me." Clarity said with a smile. "I can easily beat them as you can tell." Clarity looked at the boys and back at the dog. "Who are they anyways?" Clarity asked still suspicious about that Fang character. "Oh them." The dog asked. "That's just Fang, Jaws son and the other one who follows Fang everywhere is Tobi, Mrs. Muffits son." The dog answered glancing warily at the boys once more. Clarity nodded then smiled. "Well who might you be then?" Clarity asked messing with the dogs floppy ears. The dog shook Clarity off and giggled. "Me? I'm Stella, Dixie and Cashes daughter." Chapter 2: Friends Clarity was over joyed to find out that Stella sat next to her in class. The two kept whispering during the lessons,but did pay attention and chose to be partners on the worksheet. "What does this problem even mean!" Clarity grumbled starring at her math page. Stella gave a laugh. "Clarity the answer is 4!" Stella said writing the answer on her worksheet. Clarity gave Stella a smile and wrote the answer down to. "Sorry,Math is not my strong suit." Clarity gave Stella a small smile and looked down at the paper with worry in her eyes. "Clarity it's fine." Stella said giving Clarity a quick hug. "Here,look I'll even help you figure it out!" Stella said taking her pencil and circling a problem. "Ok what is 5+6?" Stella asked. "Hmm snake plus a shovel equals...I know!" "Two Snakes!" Clarity said looking at Stella happily. "Um Clarity?" "Those aren't even numbers." Stella said glancing down at Clarity's paper. "Aw Rats!" Clarity growled stomping her paw on the desk. "Math is hard!" Clarity whined glancing around the classroom. Stella looked at Clarity and then smiled. "Wait! I think I understand!" "Ok Clarity what is this?" Stella asked pointing to a 8. "That's and easy one! That's a two stacked snowman!" Clarity laughed pointing at the eight. "Hmm." Nodded Stella. "What about this one?" Stella asked again pointing to a 1. Clarity smiled "A Birthday Candle!" She cried doing a little dance. Stella smiled. "Ok now Clarity can you count to 10?" Stella questioned hiding the papers. "Yep!" Clarity nodded. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" Clarity sang doing a little dance with the song. Stella gave a clap "Ok Clarity what is a Birthday Candle plus a Snowman?" Stella asked crossing her fingers. "9." Clarity halved answered halved asked. "Yes!" Stella cheered as she gave Clarity a high paw. "I did it,I did it!" Clarity cried smiling down at the paper as she wrote the answer down. "Nice job stupid." Fang laughed from behind them shooting a spit ball at Clarity's head. It hit Clarity strait in the head and Tobi burst into laughter along with Fang. Clarity snarled,she had had enough of Fang for one day. Clarity disappeared and reappeared right infront of Fang's face. "You think that's funny!" Clarity growled. "I'll show you funny!" Clarity yowled raising her paw to strike. "Clarity No!" Stella cried which pulled Clarity out of her trance. Clarity looked at her paw in shock and shook her head. "What am I doing?" Clarity asked about to walk back over to Stella when Fang pushed her making Clarity trip and fall to the ground. Clarity felt rage boiling deep in her gut as she shot off the ground levitating right above Fang's head and then dropping. A fight broke out between the two as the wrestled on the ground knocking down desk and chairs. Tobi cheered on Fang as Stella tried to break it apart. "That is quite enough!" The Teacher cried storming over to the duo and pulled them apart. "I expected this much from you Fang! But Clarity I'm surprised!" The Teacher yelled. "Fang,you go to the back of the room! Clarity stay in your seat the rest of class or I will inform both your parents!" The Teacher said storming back to the front of the Classroom. Clarity sulked back over to her chair ashamed of herself. "Stella..I um understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." Clarity mumbled sitting next to Stella. "Are you kidding me!?!" Stella cried "That was the bravest thing I've ever seen! No one has ever stood up to Fang like that before!" "I wish I had twice the guts as you do Clarity!" Stella said smiling at Clarity. "R..Really!" Clarity cried smiling. Clarity looked around the classroom seeing most the kids where agreeing with Stella giving Clarity nods of approval. "We are still friends Stella!" "Of course we are Clarity,I mean I would've just learned to speak Clarity for no reason then!" Stella said making both the girls laugh. "Now lets work on this page and turn it in." Said Stella turning back to the worksheet as the two friends worked. Chapter 3: Lunch Category:Stories Category:Stories by CrazyNeonWolfx Category:Disney Academy Category:Clarity Category:Stella Category:School Category:Collaboration Category:Characters